


Wait

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Tony is in heat. His alphas want to take care of him but will Tony let them?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817254
Comments: 10
Kudos: 455





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desitonystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt from desitonystark found here

Steve walks in while Tony’s being knotted.

Tony, looking over his shoulder at Bucky, catches sight of him and positively lights up. “Steve!” he mewls, hands grasping weakly at the blankets. One hand comes up to reach out for Steve but a small thrust from Bucky unbalances him and he grabs back onto the blanket.

Steve walks closer, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Bucky is rocking his hips forward, working his knot in, almost entirely focused on Tony but he glances up at the other alpha and smiles. Steve leans down and brushes a soft kiss across Tony’s lips. When he pulls back, he surreptitiously checks Tony’s pupils and sniffs his neck—eyes still mostly dilated and heat-scent still strong. He nods to himself, satisfied, and places another kiss on the bondmarks on Tony’s neck.

“C’mere,” Tony slurs, reaching out a hand again. He yelps as his other hand gives out and he drops onto his chest. After a moment, he raises a thumbs up, letting both alphas know he’s more embarrassed than hurt. Bucky smirks.

“So smug,” Steve mutters, brushing Tony’s sweaty hair back from his face. “Can I get some water into you, sweetheart?”

“Don’t want water,” Tony says petulantly, the knotting bringing him up momentarily from his heat daze. “Want you to come here.”

“Not even a little water?” Steve asks.

Tony shakes his head stubbornly.

“Tony—”

“Steve,” Tony interrupts firmly, voice brooking no argument. “Come. Here.”

Steve goes.

“Better,” Tony says as Steve settles back against the pillows. He props his head up on his arms and eyes the half-undone buttons on Steve’s shirt. “Shirt off.”

Steve’s fingers fumble on the buttons, clumsy in their haste. After a moment, he gives up entirely and just rips, sending buttons scattering across the room. He has a brief thought that he’s probably lucky none of them hit Tony but they hadn’t so he dismisses the thought. No sense in worrying over what hadn’t happened.

“Hey,” Tony says, softer than he’d been. “There’s no rush.”

Steve looks at him dubiously. Tony’s scent is already spiking again, eyes going just the slightest bit glazed. In another few minutes, Tony will be bratty and demanding all over again.

“No rush _yet_ ,” Tony amends. “C’mon, shirt off.”

“No rush, huh?” Steve asks, giving Bucky an amused glance, but he slips the shirt off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. He feels a slight twinge at the mess but he can already tell from the way Tony’s breathing is starting to pick up that he needs to just leave it there. There’ll be time enough to clean up later.

Tony sniffs haughtily. “Pants,” he says instead of responding to Steve’s question.

Steve flicks open the button on his pants and raises his hips enough to shimmy them down his legs. Tony eyes Steve’s rapidly hardening cock hungrily. He leans forward, Bucky letting out a low moan when Tony’s rim tugs on his knot, and licks a long stripe up the vein running up the underside of his cock.

“I’ve got plans,” Tony murmurs. He glances up at Steve from underneath his lashes. Steve groans at the sight of their pretty omega looking at him like that. “Would you like to hear them?” He sucks the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth, tonguing at it happily.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Steve moans, running his hands through Tony’s hair. “You know I do.”

Tony pulls off his cock with an obscene sound and reaches up to loosen Steve’s hands from his hair. “Well…” he begins, pulling Steve’s hands toward the headboard. “I think I’d like your hands to stay here. And then I want to suck your dick while Bucky fucks me.”

He leans forward again and sloppily sucks one of Steve’s balls into his mouth. He moans around it and then pulls back one more time. Steve whines as Tony looks at him.

“And Steve? You can’t come until Bucky does.”

Steve groans loudly. Bucky gives him the smuggest possible look imaginable. Steve hates—and loves—when Tony asks him to wait. He’s got such a fast recovery time and the serum makes him capable of going multiple rounds so it’s already hard enough. But Bucky—possibly because of his time as the Winter Soldier—Bucky’s got reserves of stamina that Steve can only dream of having.

“Sweetheart,” he whispers.

One side of Tony’s mouth quirks up. “You can wait,” he states. “You’ll do it for me, won’t you?”

And when Tony’s looking at him like that, all big brown eyes and heat-soaked scent, Steve would agree to just about anything Tony asks him to do. He nods even as he groans again.

Tony looks over his shoulder to where Bucky’s testing his knot. “How’s that knot looking, Bucky Babe?” he asks.

“Starting to go down,” Bucky assures him. His eyes are tinged the slightest shade of red, a sure sign that he’s either getting ready to go into or just coming out of a rut. Steve isn’t surprised to see the red. Bucky’s always been like this for the first day or so of Tony’s heat, always drifts in and out of rut.

Tony hums lightly and shoves up on his hands until he’s kneeling again. Bucky slides a hand up under Tony’s shoulder and pulls him up until Tony’s back is pressed to his front. “Come here,” Tony tells Steve.

Steve lets go of the headboard and shuffles closer. Tony kisses him as soon as he gets close enough. Steve opens for him immediately, letting Tony slide his tongue into his mouth. Tony tastes like Steve’s precome, the taste heady and distracting. After a moment, he feels Bucky press his lips to the pulse point on Steve’s neck, licking and biting at the spot. Steve whines at the sharp prick of Bucky’s fangs on his sensitive skin followed by Bucky soothing the spot with his tongue.

“My alphas,” Tony whispers against Steve’s lips. “Look how gorgeous you two are.”

Steve wants to argue, wants to point out how beautiful Tony looks when he’s caught around one of their knots like this, but he can feel his own rut creeping up on him, sped along by Tony’s scent and heat pressed up against his chest.

There’s a sharp gasp from Tony and his head drops back onto Bucky’s shoulders. That would be Bucky’s knot popping out, Steve supplies in his head. Tony’s hands curl into tiny claws on Steve’s chest before he shoves him backward. Steve lands back on the pillows. His hands automatically find their way back to the headboard, wrapping around the wrought iron.

Tony follows him a moment later, bending over Steve’s cock on his hands and knees. He takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit. He doesn’t bob his head any further down though. Steve, with all his blood pooled in his cock, can’t figure out why. He whines, wanting to buck up into Tony’s mouth. But he knows that’s not allowed. Tony doesn’t like to be rushed, not even during his heat when he’s _supposed_ to let his alphas take care of him.

“Doll,” Bucky says desperately. “Let me—let _us_ —”

“Sweetheart, _please_ ,” Steve says. “Can we take care of you?”

Tony looks first at Steve and then over his shoulder at Bucky. He eyes them both very deliberately before saying, “ _Yes_ , you can take care of me.”

Bucky waits long enough for Tony to fully relax before he moves. His first thrust pushes Tony onto Steve’s cock. Steve can’t help the soft groan that escapes him. Tony’s mouth is small and warm around and every time Bucky thrusts, he pushes Tony further onto Steve’s cock with a stifled whimper that makes the omega’s throat vibrate in the best kind of massage.

Steve doesn’t know how long they have Tony in that position, suspended between the two of them, only that he’s trying to hold on long enough for Bucky to come. Tony’s _perfect_ like this, pliant and heat-hazy and so, so beautiful. When Bucky’s thrusts finally speed up, fucking the omega hard and fast, Tony pulls off of Steve entirely. Steve has enough time to whine before Tony wraps a hand around the base of Steve’s cock.

He looks up at Steve with those big eyes, squeezes around Steve’s knot, and says, “You can come now.”

Steve jerks his hips up into Tony’s fist, hearing from a distance as Tony murmurs encouragement to him, telling him that it’s okay, urging him to come on his face. Steve’s cock makes one last jerk in Tony’s hand and he shoots across the omega’s face, spurting hot and thick across his cheek. He hears Bucky groan as his hips rabbit forward thrice more before stilling as he pushes his knot past Tony’s rim. Tony cries out, a sharp, sweet sound that signals his own release.

Steve loses track of himself for a bit, only coming back when Tony is draped over his chest, pressing quick kisses to his neck. Bucky is still kneeling behind them but he looks to be testing his knot. A moment later, he pulls out and settles down against Steve’s side.

“Were we good for you, sweetheart?” Steve asks as Bucky runs a soothing hand down Tony’s side.

“So good,” Tony says. He leans up and kisses Steve softly. “So good for me.”


End file.
